Archer's Team
by mcfarthehunter
Summary: Archer and his friends are out of the Abbey but when the abbey men start showing up at there local Beyblade shop things get strange and who is this mystery person?
1. The Start

**Mcfar: Hello welcome to my story.**

**Archer: We own nothing except for our oc's and make no money**

"Where is it!?" I say while looking through my room then when I find it. I stuff it in my pocket and run to our local shop. "Ah Archer are you here to battle in the tournament?" That was the shopkeeper Bob (Uncreative name is uncreative) "Yes" He handed me a sheet of paper with questions about me "So how you do in the abbey?" I thought over my words carefully "I was there for about three days the tested on me gave me powers and blew a hole in their wall so pretty fun" He stared at me and I handed the sheet back and walked on. I find a seat and sit down and watched a battle I looked up to see Rebecca battling a boy. She had to bring out her bit-beast to beat him even though he didn't have one. When she won she came over and sat beside me and asked "Haven't seen you here what happened after the abbey and do you know where Emma is?"

"After the abbey I wanted to learn to control my powers that's where I've been and Emma" As I say that Emma walks in and comes over she got her hair cut then she asked "How you guys doing" When she said that my name was called out to battle so I got up and took my position. My opponent is Rachel she asked me "How you doing". Why is everyone asking me this? "Fine" I reply. "3 2 1 Let it Rip!" we both shout in unison then launch our blade in to the dish I go to the centre because of my stamina type. She kept attacking me then called out her bit Beast Corvus and used a move called wind wing that dealt a good bit of damage then my bit-beast came out. Sagittarius "Arrow barrage" I shouted out while Sagittarius began a burst out quick attacks that nearly pushed Corvus out of the dish but he escaped I noticed I didn't have much power left. Then I said "Now we finish this Sagittarius final arrow!" A light engulfed Sagittarius and he shot out at Corvus. He didn't have time to dodge so it was a direct hit and sent him flying out of the dish. "Good game" I say as I walk off the stage and sit back down. Emma and Rebecca both congratulated me on my win. After that Emma was up. Emma's POV My turn okay. As I take my position my opponent walks up it a boy who has an evil look on his face "3 2 1 let it rip!" we say in unison the moment the blade hit the dish he called out his bit-beast Khaos. He used a move called apocalypse that sent my blade out of the stadium. I was shocked I tuned round and picked up my beyblade as I sat down the door opened. Archer's POV

As the door opened I saw the door open and a suit came in with someone in a lab coat with some sort of laptop with the abbey's logo "Look over there the abbey's logo" They looked where I pointed and gasped the suit looked over at me and I stared at him I got up and went over to Bob and asked "Who are they?" He looked up at them and said "There from the abbey" When I look over at the suit he had a bruise where I had hit the guard on my first day. I went over to them and asked "What you doing?" the suit looked over and said "None of your business kid" He still hasn't seen my face. "Well it is because I went to the abbey and I knocked you out" He then looked at my face and backed away. "Now what are you doing here!?" "No wait I know what you're doing you're looking for more test subjects aren't you!" They both backed away lucky for them my name was called for a match. I was up against that Khaos guy. We take our position and launch. Like he did against Emma he used apocalypse luckily since it was a fire move it didn't do much damage "Wait what?" he asked "My blade is a fire sprit so that attack won't do much now it's my turn Arrow barrage" When Sagittarius attacked it sent his blade out of the dish. He was shocked he couldn't move for a couple of seconds while I just walked away. When I sat down they all congratulated me I looked round to where the abbey people were and walked up to them. "Now where were we?" I say when they look up they back off again this time I grab the lab coat's collar and pull him towards me. "Now tell why you're here" The lab coat seemed scared and then crumbled the guard wouldn't move most likely he's scared of me as well "Your right were also here to find you" he said sounding like he was going to cry I look round and saw everyone looking at me "Well you found me didn't ye and if I see you here again then I won't be nice okay? Ok" I say walking away. They both ran out of the shop. When I sat down everyone came over to me and started asking questions. For a minute I took it then got up and walked away and out of the shop.

**Emma's POV**

"Archer wait" I shouted at him while he was walking away I ran out of breath so I had to stop and when I looked up he was gone. Rebecca and Rachel and a boy came after me. "Where is he?" they asked. I was still breathing heavily "Got away". We all went back to the shop and Rebecca won the tournament she got a better launcher from it. After that we went to look for Archer. The boy that was with was called Martyn he had blue eyes and blonde short hair. We searched everywhere and no one knew where he lived. We all decided to go to a chip shop and buy a scoop when we went to our spot where we normally eat we see Archer walking along the road. I shout "Archer wait up!" we all got up and ran over to him Martyn trying to run with the chips in his hands was pretty funny.

Archer looked at us and said "What?" in a stern voice like he was mad.

"We wanted to know why you ran out of the shop when everyone was around you" He took a breath "You know how in the abbey I never talked to anyone but you and a couple of other people?" E "Yeah" A "Well that's because I don't like big groups because there's too much noise" E "Oh want a chip?" I said cocking my head to the side with a smile. He gave a small smile and took one "Sure" he said laughing a little. We went back to our spot and introduced him to Martyn. Martyn asked him about the abbey he said most of the details except a few of the battle against me and Tala. Then Connor came running up to us out of breath. "Dude what's wrong?" Archer asked Connor stood to his full height which wasn't that tall. (He had jet black short hair and green eyes) "It's the abbey people there making everyone line up and testing them. We all got up and started running "Why did they have to come back" Archer said to Connor I know that their friends because of their tag team battles together.

"They walked in and rounded up all the kids Bob was tied up by a suit" Connor replied. When we walked in we saw what Connor had said there were at least 2 lab coats. A guard ran up to us and told us to get in line Archer uppercutted him and said "I thought we had an agreement you guys leave us alone and I don't kick the crap out of you and you come back here" he said while tuning his fists to flame "Now this is what Boris did to me do you want me to use it to kill you." "No?" "Okay then now get out!" Only a couple of them ran two guard and a lab coat remained the two guards rushed Archer he took one of them on while Connor went in and threw the other one down. The lab coat started running but I tripped him over. We surrounded them and Archer asked "I'll ask one more time why are you here!? The lab coat gulped and said "Were here to recruit members for the abbey" "Or are you here to get more test subjects?" Archer said "Yes we are please don't hurt me" he said scared "I'm not a monster like you wanted me to be now run before I change my mind. We spent the rest of the day hanging out wonder what tomorrow will bring?

**Archer's POV**

After everyone went home I went back to the shop to buy something to eat while I was there I saw someone I saw before but I didn't get a good enough look at him.

**Mcfar: Hope you enjoyed also guess who that person in the shop was and who Martyn was based off of and shout out also good thing I gave Archer some guy friends because It was getting awkward bye **


	2. Friends

**Mcfar: Okay so this chapter is basically a more detailed description of the characters except for Archer.**

**Connor: Can I do it this week?**

**Mcfar: Okay**

**Connor: We own nothing but the oc's and make no money**

**Emma's POV**

As I wake up I look at my clock. 7am! What I never get up at this time on a Saturday. As I walk down the stairs I go to the kitchen to make toast because my mum sleeps till ten and my dad leaves at 6 after I finished my toast I went to my room to get changed I put on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and my jumper and go down stairs my mum is up early too. I say to her I'm going out and she nods. When I walk out I bring out my phone and text Rachel and Rebecca asking to text me back when they are going out. About five minutes later I met Archer while I was going down to the shop he stopped and said "Going away for today be back tomorrow" and started running again after that got a text from Rachel saying she'll be down in a couple minutes.

**Rachel's POV**

As I wake up I hear my little brother in the other room as my sleep is ruined I get up and go down stairs to get breakfast I say hello to my mum and get some cereal. After that I went upstairs and put on a dress and looked at my phone. I got a text from Emma "You coming down to the shop?" I texted her back saying I'll be there in a couple of minutes and grabbed my blade and ran down I shouted to my mum I'm going out Then my brother came down and said "Are you going to the beyblade shop?" I just nodded and he replied with "Can I come?" again I nodded as we walked down he asked "Do you think I'll ever get a bit-beast?" I looked down and said "Maybe". He kept quiet till we got there after that he ran over to his friends. Then Emma came up to me and we started talking. After about five minutes she got a text from Rebecca.

**Rebecca's POV**

My butler wakes me up "Alfred what time is it?" I asked him my eyes "11:30" he replied in a polite tone. I grumbled and get up Alfred laid down a tray on my table as I walk over to it he says "You received a message on your phone at around 9:55" I nod and begin eating after thirty minutes I call Alfred back to collect my tray. Then I get changed putting on a shirt and a skirt and looked at my phone. It was from Emma asking to meet her at the shop I texted her back saying okay and called Alfred to get the car ready. As we drive to the shop I see Martyn running away from a man I shout at Alfred to stop the car and open the door yelling at Martyn to get in. As soon as he gets in I shut the door. He's breathing heavily "Why were you running?" I asked while Alfred began driving. "My dad got drunk and started beating me luckily my mum and sister were out so I texted them to stay away and I started running away" I gasped and looked at him he was looking at his hands. I move closer to him and give him a hug he looked up at me and said in a quiet voice "Thank you". Then we pull up to the shop and got out we all started talking then someone asked "Where's Connor?"

**Connor's POV**

How do I get myself into these situations? Oh right I'm Archer's friend. So now I'm getting chased by abbey people. Flashback time! Wake up get changed go to shop eat something go to parkour and judo clubs home sleep that was my day it turned into a running game from the abbey. Lucky for me I'm way faster than them and just to taunt them I start singing "You can't catch cause I'm speedy" Then just started shouting at me things like "Get back here kid" I just kept running then the next thing I knew I was looking behind me and seeing one of the people falling to the ground then another one and the one closest to me stops to see what's happening so I run up to him and flip him using judo (Because that's logical) So about five minutes later I checked the time 12:00 guess I should go to the shop and get launch. When I walked in I saw Emma and Rachel but decided to get food first. When I was done Rebecca and Martyn had just walked in and then I heard "Where's Connor" Then I walked up to them and waited till they realised I was there. Emma was the one to realise and asked "How long have you been here?" Then everyone looked at me and I replied "I've been here for about thirty minutes since it was only you and Rachel" They looked at each other and back at me "Why did you not come over to us?" Rachel asked I took a breath and told them everything that happened. Also time to tell what I wear huh? All I wear is a jumper a short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I've gotta go guys see ya" I say while running out of the shop.

**Martyn's POV**

"Martyn what happened to you anyway?" Emma asked looking at me tilting her head to the side "When I woke up I just went to get my breakfast and I saw a bottle of beer but I thought my dad just had a drink with his friend the night before so I thought nothing of it." "Then I went up to get changed and my mum and my sister went out" I said beginning to look at my hand also I wear a long sleeved shirt with a waist coat and jeans. "Then when I came down to tell my dad I was going out he got up and tried to punch me I dodged it and started running about five minutes later I found Rebecca" I finished my story there and saw everyone looking round and then I heard "Well I better go teach that dad to not try to hit his son eh?" We all looked over to see Archer standing in the doorway with a smile "You said you would be away all day" Emma said confused Archer walked forward and began "Well I forgot something for my karate class and when I came back I saw Connor getting chased by the abbey's goons so I attacked two of them and Connor took the other one and then I went to the roof of the shop to make sure that the abbey didn't come back". Everyone looked round with a confused look then I asked him "Are you serious about fighting my dad?" He gave a laugh and a smirk and replied "If I can I will stop my friends from getting hurt so yeah I am" I thought about it and the said "Follow me then" and started walking everyone followed me when we got to my house my mums car was already there and I saw my sister in the car we ran over to her while Archer went straight to the front door of my house I said to my sister "Wait here" then I looked at Emma, Rachel and Rebecca "Keep an eye on her ok?" they all nodded and I went to Archer "You ready?" I asked he just nodded then I opened the door I heard my dad shouting at my mum Archer began running and went to the kitchen I was behind and the thing I saw was my dad with a knife in his hand about to stab mum I shout out without thinking "Mum!" he looked over at me and started walking towards us "Who's your friend huh?" he said then I saw a light which I had to turn my head away from and when I looked back Archer had a bow with a loading arrow and fired it into my dad's shoulder making him stagger and then Archer ran in and uppercutted him knocking him out. Then the bow disappeared and I ran up to help mum up she was very scared and shaken. Archer took out his phone and called the police. We took her outside to wait for the police. When they arrived they asked about the arrow Archer said "I had my bow from my archery class when I came here and shot him to stop him." They didn't ask where his bow went which was surprising. My dad went to jail for a couple years and that was it. My mum and sister had a hard time coping but I didn't really. Every day after I would take my sister to the shop to give my mum sometime to herself.

**Mcfar: Finally finished this chapter how do you like Martyn's story?**

**Archer: I'm a badass yup**

**Mcfar: Archer no OC's in the outro ok? Ok.**


	3. The Team

**Mcfar: New chapter new character thanks to DaGliches from CA**

**Archer: We own nothing and make no money.**

**Archer's POV**

Ok let's go through the stuff that has happened to me in the past two days. One the abbey appears the day I go into the shop then I see someone that I know. Two saved my friend and shot a dad in the arm with a bow and knocked him out. Well not as weird as the abbey but there's a day left. As I walk to the shop I meet Rachel and her brother when we got there. There was about 5 abbey suits and lab coats. "I thought we had an agreement I don't kill you and you piss off!" I say while teleporting my bow into my hand and a quiver. They all back off and then I launched an arrow passed one of their heads. "Now you gonna leave?" I say loading another arrow "Well do you feel lucky punks?" I said with a smirk. They started moving towards the door I kept my bow pointed at them. When they left I said to a couple of the kids if they knew why they came here one said he heard they were looking for new subjects. "Fuck" I said under my breath going over to a seat. "Why do they want subjects the only reason I escaped was they didn't put the behaviour adjuster. When they tried to it failed do they really want to take that risk again?" I said to myself confused then Rachel who was sitting beside me said "Maybe they found why it didn't work on you" I thought about and said "Maybe" Then Bob came up and asked if we wanted anything "Nah" I said and Rachel looked at me and asked "Want to have a battle?" adding a smile. Just as I was about to say ok a man walks in he has black skin and black hair he had a trench coat on and looked very shady he walked up to us and said "I'm Dwayne want some drugs?" The moment he said that I uppercutted him and knocked him down "Dude leave" I said he got up and ran out of the store "Well that was a thing" I said with a smile.

"So do you want to battle?" Rachel asked

"Well ya if no other random people show up" We both laughed and got up and went to a bey-dish. People started crowding round us since we both had bit-beasts.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready" She replied with a stern look

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" we both shout out in unison as we launch our blades. As our blades collide more people come and they start chanting.

"Corvus wind wing!" Rachel shouted as Corvus crashed into Sagittarius with speed.

"So we playing this way now huh Sagittarius Arrow barrage!" I say while Sagittarius attacks Corvus with hit after hit rapidly. Corvus barely stayed in and started to wobble "This is the end Sagittarius fire strike!" I say while Sagittarius is engulfed in flames and hits Corvus out of the dish. As I call Sagittarius back and say "Good match" and sat back down. When Rachel came over she said the same thing then I got a text on my phone when I pulled it up I saw it was from Connor "Dude the regionals are started we getting a team together?" I sigh I text him back

"Meet me at the shop in 5 minutes bring anyone you can we'll set up a tournament and pick the members" Then I tell Rachel about it and see if she can get more people after that I tell Bob. Then Connor comes in with about 30 people I stand up and say "We are holding a tournament for a team at regionals there will be four groups the winner of each group will face another winner the two winners who are in the finals will become part of the team all clear? Good" When I start to sit down someone asks "What's the team name?

"Phoenix Strike" I say as I see Rachel going up to sign up for a group.

About an hour later the groups and matches are decided. When the first battles are about to begin a group of men walk in I know their uniform anywhere abbey. "What do you want before I kill you?" I ask walking towards them "Oh we don't think you will or we'll kill someone close to you" I see them move to show a boy with brown hair. Brian!

"Kill him do whatever I stopped caring about him a long time ago" I say walking away Brian then looked over to Connor. Connor just turned his head and walked over to me "What you going to do?" He asked me

"What I normally do kick their ass just better" I reply teleporting my bow onto my back and loading it with an arrow the suits and lab coats are setting up. I shoot an arrow at the person holding Brian letting him escape I started shooting multiple arrows at them Connor runs up and grabs one while the others run "When will they learn" I say with a sigh Connor brings the man over to me "Why are you here?" I asked shouting after about a minute I said "I'll ask again why are you here!" punching him in the stomach.

"Okay I'll talk we're looking for subjects" He said scared

"Why are you looking for subjects if you don't tell us you're dead" I say as more people crowd round

"To make an army of soldiers to take over the world"

"Well you sure did fuck up on me didn't you?" I said getting angrier

"Now why do you keep coming here? Connor asked punching him in the stomach again

"We know there are lots of bladers with bit-beasts here"

"Why do you keep coming back thinking I will just let you take kids to be tortured?" I say

"We kept trying to get close to you to add the new behaviour adjuster and also to get more subjects"

"You royally fucked that up didn't you? So how about you tell your boss to fuck off before I kill him" After I said that he got up and ran away.

"Back to the tournament" I said as well

The last four was Martyn, Rachel, Rebecca and Emma. Martyn's bit-beast is Volans a fish.

**Rachel's POV**

So I'm up against Martyn. Ok last time I battled him I won. "Hey you ready" he asked I nodded my head and took my position "3, 2, 1 Let it Rip!" We shout in unison about 3 minutes in he said "Volans flying fin" then his blade came crashing down on mine.

"Corvus wind wing" I say as my blade nearly launches his out of the dish after that it started wobbling and about another minute in I won.

On the other side Emma had just won when I sat down beside Archer and Connor. "Now what?" I ask just as Emma comes over

"Well unless you two can decide who will be the backup and who will be the third player then you have to battle" We look at each other

"Well yesterday we had a battle and I won" I say and she nodded

"I'm fine with being backup" She said.

"Ok then regionals starts in two weeks start training" Archer said starting to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To train" He said walking out

"Why doesn't he train here?" I ask Connor

"He goes to our old team's training spot I like to stay here and help people train here" He said.

We began training then Connor had to go to do something when I was walking home I saw Archer walking up to me

"So how your training going?" He asked

"It would be better if you would help"

"Meet me at the shop at 11:00 tomorrow morning ok?"

"Ok"

After that he went running off. When I got home my brother ran up to me and gave me a hug

"Mum what did you give him?" I shouted laughing

"You're going to the regionals" He said

"Yes and I won't let you come if you don't let go" I said he let go almost immediately. I started to go up the stairs when I got a text from a number I didn't know "I am the abbey I will get you soon do not hide" creepy I thought while I got in my bed and went to sleep.

**Mcfar: Leave a review if you want to see more of Dwayne also**

**Rachel: Pm us oc's for other teams bye **


	4. The Shot

**Mcfar: New chapter I'm lazy just saying.**

**Rachel: We own nothing and make no money.**

**Archer's POV**

As I run down to the shop I get a text message "Meet me at the training spot and be ready to lose" It was an unknown number. I checked the time and saw it was 10 to eleven ten minutes later Rachel showed up.

"Archer someone texted me last night saying that someone from the abbey is looking for me" As she said that I heard something.

"Let's go to the training spot barely anyone knows where it is" I say starting to walk. As we walk though bushes and trees I hear people talking. When we finally arrive I see abbey suits everywhere. Then I see Brian in the middle standing at the dish.

"Ah so you arrived so you ready to lose?" He said.

"Hopefully you're talking to yourself Brian" I said.

"Don't try and talk me out of going the abbey"  
"I never said anything about the abbey"

"3, 2, 1 Let it Rip!" we shout

"Sagittarius let's finish this quickly arrow barrage" (You all know what that does)

"I said don't try and talk me out"

"Dude you crazy now"

"Shut up!"

"Ye know what you're royally screwed in the head mate"

"SHUT UP!"

"Dude calm down"

"SHUT UP!"

"Might as well finish this now Sagittarius fire strike" (Don't think you know blade=engulfed in flame hits enemy) His blade was sent out of the dish.

"NO!"

As I pick up my blade he runs at me I dodge him and he slams into the tree. I start walking when they block the exits.

"We've had this talk guys you piss off and I don't kill you"

Suddenly I got hit on the head as I turn I see its Brian.

"Oh ye wee bugger" I say punching him in the stomach (Apparently that's the only place people can hit) "Dude back off" I say looking at him. He slowly backs away. Then a bullet barely misses me two more come at me the first one I dodge by ducking as I stand up the other nails me in the left shoulder.

"Oh come on shooting me what's that going to accomplish? Nothing really if you think about it" I say dodging more shots I look behind me and see on has hit Brian in the leg he's roaring out in pain going against my better judgement I run over to him and drag him behind a tree after that.

Everything goes black. (You know this is probably a good place to end the chapter but it' to short)

**Rachel' POV**

Oh god I think to myself as I see a bullet hit Archer I run to a tree and bring out my phone I call 999 (911 for Americans) asking for an ambulance and police I ask if they can trace where I am since I don't know. They say to wait for a couple minutes when their done they say that it should only take about 5 minutes for them to get here. I look back at Archer and see he's still up but barely as I see him run back I look at Brian and see he's on the ground in pain as Archer gets him to a tree. Archer the fall over and stops moving just as the police come. The abbey suits scatter away as the medic's ran up to the two boys lying on the ground. As I get up the police officers run up and ask me some question as I answer them I see the medic's take Archer and Brian away. After a half an hour or so they let me leave. As I walked away I took out my phone and texted Connor and Emma to meet me at the shop. As I arrived at the shop I saw Emma sitting on a chair I went up to her then Connor came in and said "What happened" sighing.

"Archer took me to the training place and Brian was there with men from the abbey and challenged him to a battle when he won the abbey men started shooting at him. They both got hit Archer in the shoulder and Brian in the leg" Connor muttered something under his breath and Emma gasped and covered her mouth Connor then said "He always was a stubborn cunt but that doesn't mean we stop training!" after he said that we went back to training when we went home Connor went towards the hospital.

**Archer's POV**

How do I get myself into these situations? I keep asking myself as I try to get up I find one of my arms is limp and look to it. It is being held up by something and is in a cast. Oh yeah got a bullet shot into it I also see a table with the bullet on it well doesn't look like it's anything to damaging thank god. Then the door opened as I looked at it I was expecting a doctor or a nurse but instead it was Connor.

"Oh you're awake" he said quietly

"Yeah" I said in a quiet voice looking away

"What happened at the training spot?"

"Rachel, me, training spot, Brian, Abbey, Beyblade battle, I win, Brian attacks me, Then abbey shoot at me, hit me in arm hit Brian in leg. Then I blacked out." I said with a saddened look "Rachel where is she?" I ask looking at him.

"She wasn't hurt it was thanks to her that you got here and she was the one who told me about you"

"Do you think we should tell them? About Ben" As I say that we both look down but then he says

"It's about time and we can't hide it forever"  
"Yeah I guess your right"

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again"

"It won't I promise"

Just then a nurse came in. Connor said "See you later try not to die ok?"

"Ok" I say with a laugh

The nurse then went over to a clipboard and looked at it.

"Well good news is that it will heal in about a week or two. Bad news is that you can't put much stain on it so it will be in a cast"

"Thanks fine thank you" I say

Ok I can deal with this thank god it wasn't serious.

**Mcfar: Damn I'm lazy coulda finished this like 3 weeks ago just didn't feel like it also might not make another chapter until someone reviews bye thanks for reading.**


End file.
